Legends of Star Wars Saga
In the Lukas Universe, whereas the Skywalker Saga focuses on the adventures of the Skywalkers, these follow the adventures of other individuals, spanning from the days of the Old Republic, to the Dawn of the First Order. Films # Legends of Star Wars: The First Jedi # Legends of Star Wars: Dawn of the Sith # Legends of Star Wars: The Order of Zakuul # ''Legends of Star Wars: Fall of the Old Republic'' # Legends of Star Wars: Requiem of the Jedi # ''Legends of Star Wars: Jedi Extinction'' # ''Legends of Star Wars: Warrior of Light'' # Legends of Star Wars: The Crystal Star # Legends of Star Wars: Regenesis of The Force Notes * The only film in mind was the 7th installment, Warrior of Light. But, to focus more on the expanded universe of the Star Wars franchise, I decided to add more. * All these films are based off of the Expanded Universe/ Legends, but it is optional to be canon. May the reader decide ;) * All these films focus on different individuals: *# The First Jedi ''Focuses on the First Jedi, Genesis. After Genesis discovers The Force, she applies it to an intergalactic war against Coruscant and Felucia. *# ''Dawn of the Sith Nearly a century following ''The First Jedi, an individual discovers the dark side of the force and uses it to bring the Old Republic to its knees, though a band of Jedi tend to stop this atrocious act. *# ''The Order of Zakuul focuses on the Love Story between Emperor Valkorion and Senya Tirall. During their love story, does a civil war rage on. ( I will have to work on that synopsis.) *# Fall of the Old Republic''' focuses on Jedi Master Fay and her origins. As well as my written version of the transformation of the Old Republic to the Republic from the prequels... *# '''Requiem of the Jedi focuses on Fay and her allies trying to rebuild the Jedi Order after it was nearly decimated by the Sith. *# ''Jedi Extinction focuses on the individual known as Mardus Argovich, my own fictional Jedi. This film sees Mardus as he struggles to survive the launch of ORDER 66 and the rise of the GALACTIC EMPIRE... (Also based off of ''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order) *# ''Warrior of Light focuses on Benjamin Christ, who was trapped in this universe through a trans-dimensional wormhole, and struggles to survive the Twilight hours of the GALACTIC EMPIRE, and the Dawn of the FIRST ORDER... *# 'The Crystal Star 'a highly modified version of the book of the same name, it focuses on Jaina Solo trying to find her kids, who went missing. The chase leads her to discover Galactic Empire Sympathizers trying to rebuild the Empire and undermine the First Order and the New Republic. Characters such as Lord Hoth and Lady Ucce would appear. *# 'Regenesis of The Force 'follows a new generation of Jedi 1,000 following the end of ''Taskforce: Overwatch Rising Part 2. A new evil plans to invade "New Terra", and the Jedi must stop this invasion.